


Perfecto

by Deus_Queen



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male Lactation, Mech Preg, Mpreg, Older Man/Younger Man, Teen Pregnancy, Transformer Sparklings, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:53:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deus_Queen/pseuds/Deus_Queen
Summary: Most likely others would judge him, but Smokescreen only cared about the sparkling that had just given birth.





	Perfecto

Smokescreen met Alpha Trion after being assigned to security in the Iacon Hall of Records that guarded the old mech. Seeing the oldest mech for the first time, he thought his job was going to be boring.

How wrong I was

Who would have thought that the biggest mech is a god in the interface? The first time they did it, it was on the desk of the oldest mech. Alpha Trion had the biggest peak he had ever taken, the old mech knew exactly how to give pleasure with strong and savage thrusts until he was disconnected. From that moment, Alpha Trion and Smokescreen had their moments of pleasure in different situations; Alpha Trion had so many fantasies that he fulfilled with Smokescreen, they did it in a hotel, in different positions, with toys, and they even did it sometimes in public. Nobody noticed them.

With all that interface, Smokescreen tried to take care of itself, put more codes in its pregnancy systems to prevent them from activating and an ... accident occurred.

But it did happen

Smokescreen did not know how to react when he found out. Minerva gave him the news very smiling, commenting on recommendations to take care of himself while he is in his carrier role. Smokescreen that day panicked and did not know how to break the news to Alpha Trion, he knew that the older mech did not plan on having a Sparkling yet, that they were only together for the shared pleasures, but ... nothing more. Still, Smokescreen gathered all his courage to break the news and put his fate in the hands of Primus.

So he did, he told Alpha Trion and the older mech responded with a smile and a hug accepting his responsibility and informing him that he was planning to start a family with Smokescreen for some time. Smokescreen was happy and thought of a bright future for both.

Although, thinking about it better ...

Smokescreen feared as time passed, he knew that Alpha Trion was a very respected mech for the Senators, all of whom he had respected and was presented as one of the important figures of all Cybertron, and now appear next to him presented as his Conjunx Endura and in his Carrier state. Smokescreen heard unpleasant rumors that he was a ... a whore who caught an important mech like Alpha Trion to raise his status, also that the older mech had impregnated a young guard, and so many more rumors. His friends tried to support him, but they had obligations and Smokescreen every time he felt more alone, Alpha Trion was busy and in his little free time he tried to spend it with him.

It was not enough

Although, maybe it is due to his Carrier state, he was rounder and with his emotions very uncontrolled. Sometimes he even threw tantrums when Alpha Trion did not come home at the usual time, or bothered the older mech out of boredom.

Until the day arrived...

That day he was so afraid, he panicked and it only got worse when he learned that Alpha Trion would not be at his side because of an important meeting for a future Prime. His spark was relieved and he wept with joy when the older mech arrived at his side in time, informing him that he left the meeting as soon as he found out. Cycles after his Sparkling was born, it was a beautiful Sparkling representing the perfect combination of the older mech and him, it was silver with violet and blue parts, with door wings and big features of Alpha Trion, no one would deny that they were his Carrier and Sire.

He cradled the small, really small Sparkling in his arms and smiled as he watched his beautiful face searching for his Energon lines to feed. Maybe at that time I should also be thinking about how to present more to your little one in front of the important mechs to avoid more rumors and pointing to him and Alpha Trion.

"How will we name it?" He asked happily in his voice.

Alpha Trion also smiled "He looks like a—"

Little Sparkling hiccuped as he inadvertently pulled away from the Energon line, Smokescreen laughed and resumed it.

"I think we'll think of a name later," Smokescreen replied.

To scrap what others say, Smokescreen only cared about Alpha Trion and his beautiful Sparkling.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this couple! Well, basically I love to pair Smokescreen with everyone! Do you have any suggestions with whom else do you want Smokescreen to be paired and have their children ~? 
> 
> PD: Do you realize that I never name the Sparklings of my fics? Jajaja


End file.
